The present invention relates to a niobium powder with a large capacitance per unit weight and good leakage current characteristics, a sintered body using the above-mentioned niobium powder, and a capacitor using the above-mentioned sintered body.
Capacitors for use in electronic apparatus such as portable telephones and personal computers are required to be small in size and large in capacitance. Of those capacitors, a tantalum capacitor is preferably used, because the capacitance is large, not in proportion to the size, and the tantalum capacitor also has good characteristics. The tantalum capacitor usually employs a sintered body of a tantalum powder as an anode. In order to increase the capacitance of the tantalum capacitor, it is necessary to increase the weight of the sintered body, or to use a sintered body having an increased surface area obtained by pulverizing the tantalum powder.
The increase in weight of the sintered body inevitably enlarges the shape, so that the requirement for a small-sized capacitor is not satisfied. On the other hand, when the tantalum powder is finely pulverized to increase the specific surface area, the pore size in the tantalum sintered body decreases, and the number of closed pores increases during the sintering step. The result is that the sintered body cannot be easily impregnated with a cathode agent in the subsequent step.
One approach to solve these problems is a capacitor using a sintered body of a powder material which has a greater dielectric constant than the tantalum powder. One powder material which has such a greater dielectric constant is a niobium powder.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 55-157226 discloses a method for producing a sintered element for a capacitor. This method comprises the steps of subjecting a niobium powder ranging from an agglomerate to fine particles with a particle diameter of 2.0 xcexcm or less to pressure molding and sintering, finely cutting the molded sintered body, connecting a lead portion to the finely cut particles of the sintered body, and thereafter sintering the connected body. However, the above-mentioned application does not describe the detailed characteristics of the obtained capacitor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,965 discloses a capacitor using a sintered body of a niobium powder with a particle size of 5.1 xcexcm obtained from a niobium ingot through hydrogenation and pulverizing. The capacitor disclosed has, however, a high leakage current value (hereinafter referred to as an LC value), and therefore the serviceability is poor.
As disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 10-242004, the LC value is improved by partially nitriding a niobium powder. However, when a capacitor having a large capacitance is produced using a sintered body of a niobium powder with a smaller particle diameter, the LC value of the obtained capacitor may become exceptionally high.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,051,044 discloses a niobium powder which has a particular BET specific surface area and contains nitrogen in a particular amount. A method for decreasing the leakage current is also disclosed. However, there is no disclosure nor suggestion concerning a niobium powder containing another element which can form an alloy with niobium. Furthermore, this patent does not disclose nor suggest the heat resistance necessary for capacitors in soldering and the like or stability of LC value against thermal history.
An object of the present invention is to provide a niobium powder capable of providing a capacitor having good heat resistance with a large capacitance per unit weight and a small leakage current value, a sintered body using the above-mentioned niobium powder, and a capacitor using the above-mentioned sintered body.
Through intense studies of the above-mentioned problems, the inventors of the present invention have found that a low LC value and good heat resistance can be maintained even in a capacitor provided with a large capacitance by decreasing the particle diameter of a niobium powder when at least one element selected from various elements which can form an alloy with niobium is added to niobium. The present invention has thus been accomplished. The term xe2x80x9calloyxe2x80x9d in the present application includes a solid solution with the other alloy components. Namely, the present invention basically provides a niobium powder of the below (1) to (29), a sintered body of (30) to (31) obtained by sintering the niobium powders, a capacitor of (32) to (42), a process for producing niobium powders of (43) to (46), an electronic circuit of (47) and an electronic instrument of (48).
(1) A niobium powder for capacitors comprising at least one element selected from the group consisting of chromium, molybdenum, tungsten, boron, aluminum, gallium, indium, thallium, cerium, neodymium, titanium, rhenium, ruthenium, rhodium, palladium, silver, zinc, silicon, germanium, tin, phosphorus, arsenic, bismuth, rubidium, cesium, magnesium, strontium, barium, scandium, yttrium, lanthanum, praseodymium, samarium, europium, gadolinium, terbium, dysprosium, holmium, erbium, thulium, ytterbium, lutetium, hafnium, vanadium, osmium, iridium, platinum, gold, cadmium, mercury, lead, selenium and tellurium.
(2) The niobium powder for capacitors as described in 1 above comprising at least one element selected from the group consisting of chromium, molybdenum and tungsten.
(3) The niobium powder for capacitors as described in 2 above, wherein said at least one element is tungsten.
(4) The niobium powder for capacitors as described in 2 above, wherein said at least one element is chromium and tungsten.
(5) The niobium powder for capacitors as described in 1 above comprising at least one element selected from the group consisting of boron, aluminum, gallium, indium and thallium.
(6) The niobium powder for capacitors as described in 5 above, wherein said at least one element is boron.
(7) The niobium powder for capacitors as described in 5 above, wherein said at least one element is aluminum.
(8) The niobium powder for capacitors as described in 1 above comprising at least one element selected from the group consisting of cerium, neodymium, titanium, rhenium, ruthenium, rhodium, palladium, silver, zinc, silicon, germanium, tin, phosphorus, arsenic and bismuth.
(9) The niobium powder for capacitors as described in 8 above comprising at least one element selected from the group consisting of rhenium, zinc, arsenic, phosphorus, germanium, tin and neodymium.
(10) The niobium powder for capacitors as described in 9 above, wherein said at least one element is rhenium.
(11) The niobium powder for capacitors as described in 9 above, wherein said at least one element is neodymium.
(12) The niobium powder for capacitors as described in 9 above, wherein said at least one element is zinc.
(13) The niobium powder for capacitors as described in 1 above comprising at least one element selected from the group consisting of rubidium, cesium, magnesium, strontium, barium, scandium, yttrium, lanthanum, praseodymium, samarium, europium, gadolinium, terbium, dysprosium, holmium, erbium, thulium, ytterbium, lutetium, hafnium, vanadium, osmium, iridium, platinum, gold, cadmium, mercury, lead, selenium and tellurium.
(14) The niobium powder for capacitors as described in 13 above comprising at least one element selected from the group consisting of lanthanum, yttrium, erbium, ytterbium and lutetium.
(15) The niobium powder for capacitors as described in 14 above, wherein said at least one element is lanthanum.
(16) The niobium powder for capacitors as described in 14 above, wherein said at least one element is yttrium.
(17) The niobium powder as described in any one of 1 to 16 above, wherein said at least one element is contained in an amount of about 10 mol % or less in said niobium powder.
(18) The niobium powder as described in 17 above, wherein said at least one element is contained in an amount of about 0.01 to about 10 mol % in said niobium powder.
(19) The niobium powder as described in 18 above, wherein said at least one element is contained in an amount of about 0.1 to about 7 mol % in said niobium powder.
(20) The niobium powder as described in any one of 1 to 16 above, wherein said niobium powder has a mean particle size of about 0.05 xcexcm to about 5 xcexcm.
(21) The niobium powder as described in 20 above, wherein said niobium powder has a mean particle size of about 0.2 xcexcm to about 4 xcexcm.
(22) The niobium powder as described in any one of 1 to 16 above, wherein said niobium powder has a BET specific surface area of about 0.5 to about 40 m2/g.
(23) The niobium powder as described in 22 above, wherein said niobium powder has a BET specific surface area of about 1 to about 20 m2/g.
(24) The niobium powder as described in any one of 2, 3, 4, 7, 3, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 and 16 above, further comprising at least one element selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, carbon, boron, and sulfur.
(25) The niobium powder as described in 5 or 6 above, further comprising at least one element selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, carbon and sulfur.
(26) The niobium powder as described in 24 or 25 above, wherein at least one element selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, carbon, boron and sulfur is contained in an amount of about 200,000 ppm or less.
(27) The niobium powder as described in 26 above, wherein at least one element selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, carbon, boron, and sulfur is contained in an amount of about 50 ppm to about 200,000 ppm.
(28) A niobium granulated product prepared by granulating said niobium powder as described in any one of 1 to 27 above to have a mean particle size of 10 xcexcm to 500 xcexcm.
(29) The niobium granulated product as described in 28 above, wherein the mean particle size is about 30 xcexcm to about 250 xcexcm.
(30) A sintered body using said niobium powder as described in any one of 1 to 27 above.
(31) A sintered body using said niobium granulated product as described in 28 or 29 above.
(32) A capacitor comprising an electrode using said niobium sintered body as described in 30 or 31 above, a dielectric formed on a surface of said electrode, and a counter electrode formed on said dielectric.
(33) The capacitor as described in 32 above, wherein said dielectric comprises niobium oxide as a main component.
(34) The capacitor as described in 33 above, wherein said niobium oxide is prepared by electrolytic oxidation.
(35) The capacitor as described in 32 above, wherein said counter electrode comprises at least one material selected from the group consisting of an electrolytic solution, an organic semiconductor, and an inorganic semiconductor.
(36) The capacitor as described in 32 above, wherein said counter electrode comprises an organic semiconductor, which comprises at least one material selected from the group consisting of an organic semiconductor comprising benzopyrroline tetramer and chloranil, an organic semiconductor comprising tetrathiotetracene as the main component, an organic semiconductor comprising tetracyanoquinodimethane as the main component, and an electroconducting polymer.
(37) The capacitor as described in 36 above, wherein said electroconducting polymer is at least one selected from the group consisting of polypyrrole, polythiophene, polyaniline, and substituted compounds thereof.
(38) The capacitor as described in 36 above, wherein said electroconducting polymer is prepared by doping a polymer comprising a repeat unit represented by general formula (1) or (2) with a dopant: 
wherein R1 to R4 which may be the same or different, each independently represents a monovalent group selected from the group consisting of a hydrogen atom, a straight-chain or branched alkyl group, alkoxyl group, or alkylester group, having 1 to 10 carbon atoms, which may be saturated or unsaturated, a halogen atom, a nitro group, a cyano group, a primary, secondary or tertiary amino group, a CF3 group, and a substituted or unsubstituted phenyl group, and R1 and R2, and R3 and R4 may independently form in combination a bivalent chain constituting a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon cyclic structure of at least one 3- to 7-membered ring together with carbon atoms undergoing substitution by combining hydrocarbon chains represented by R1 and R2 or R3 and R4 at an arbitrary position, in which a linkage of carbonyl, ether, ester, amide, sulfide, sulfinyl, sulfonyl, or imino may be included at an arbitrary position in the cyclic combined chain; X is an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom, or a nitrogen atom; and R5, which is present only when X represents a nitrogen atom, is independently a hydrogen atom, or a straight-chain or branched alkyl group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms, which may be saturated or unsaturated.
(39) The capacitor as described in 38 above, wherein said electroconducting polymer comprises a repeat unit represented by general formula (3): 
wherein R6 and R7 which may be the same or different, each independently represents a hydrogen atom, a straight-chain or branched alkyl group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, which may be saturated or unsaturated, or a substituent group constituting a cyclic structure of a saturated hydrocarbon of at least one 5- to 7-membered ring including two oxygen atoms by combining the alkyl groups represented by R6 and R7 at an arbitrary position, in which a substituted or unsubstituted vinylene linkage or a substituted or unsubstituted phenylene structure may be included in the cyclic structure.
(40) The capacitor as described in 39 above, wherein said electroconducting polymer comprising said repeat unit represented by formula (3) is poly(3,4-ethylenedioxythiophene).
(41) The capacitor as described in 36 above, wherein said counter electrode comprises organic semiconductor having a laminated structure.
(42) The capacitor as described in 36 above, wherein said counter electrode is organic semiconductor material which contains an organic sulfonic acid anion as a dopant.
(43) A method for producing the niobium powder comprising nitrogen as described in 24 or 25 above, wherein the niobium powder is subjected to surface treatment using at least one process selected from the group consisting of liquid nitridation, ion nitridation and gas nitridation.
(44) A method for producing the niobium powder comprising carbon as described in 24 or 25 above, wherein the niobium powder is subjected to surface treatment using at least one process selected from the group consisting of gas carbonization, solid-phase carbonization and liquid carbonization.
(45) A method for producing the niobium powder comprising boron as described in 24 above, wherein the niobium powder is subjected to surface treatment using at least one process selected from the group consisting of gas boronization and solid-phase boronization.
(46) A method for producing the niobium powder comprising sulfur as described in 24 or 25 above, wherein the niobium powder is subjected to surface treatment using at least one process selected from the group consisting of gas sulfidation, ion sulfidation and solid-phase sulfidation.
(47) An electronic circuit using the capacitor described in any one of 32 to 42 above.
(48) An electronic instrument using the capacitor described in any one of 32 to 42 above.
The capacitor of the present invention which has a large capacitance and good leakage current characteristics, niobium powder and sintered body thereof which attribute to those good capacitor characteristics will be explained with regard to the following four groups ((1)xcx9c(4)):
(1) The niobium powder for capacitors comprising at least one element selected from the group consisting of chromium, molybdenum and tungsten, and the sintered body thereof (The first group of the invention);
(2) The niobium powder for capacitors comprising at least one element selected from the group consisting of boron, aluminum, gallium, indium and thallium, and the sintered body thereof (The second group of the invention);
(3) The niobium powder for capacitors comprising at least one element selected from the group consisting of cerium, neodymium, titanium, rhenium, ruthenium, rhodium, palladium, silver, zinc, silicon, germanium, tin, phosphorus, arsenic and bismuth, and the sintered body thereof (The third group of the invention); and
(4) The niobium powder for capacitors comprising at least one element selected from the group consisting of rubidium, cesium, magnesium, strontium, barium, scandium, yttrium, lanthanum, praseodymium, samarium, europium, gadolinium, terbium, dysprosium, holmium, erbium, thulium, ytterbium, lutetium, hafnium, vanadium, osmium, iridium, platinum, gold, cadmium, mercury, lead, selenium and tellurium, and the sintered body thereof (The fourth group of the invention).
(1) The First Group (Niobium Powder and Sintered Body)
The first group of the present invention relates to a niobium powder and a sintered body thereof, wherein the niobium powder contains at least one element selected from the transition elements of group VI in the periodic table, that is, chromium, molybdenum, and tungsten.
Chromium, molybdenum, and tungsten are elements that can form an alloy with niobium. The most effective for lowering the leakage current value is tungsten, while molybdenum and chromium follow in that order. It is therefore most preferable that the niobium powder of the first group of the present invention contains tungsten. Such a tungsten-containing niobium powder may further comprise molybdenum and/or chromium, preferably chromium. The total amount of these elements may be about 10 mol % or less, preferably in the range of about 0.01 mol % to about 10 mol %, more preferably in the range of about 0.1 mol % to about 7 mol % in the niobium powder.
According to the present invention, it is preferable to use a sintered body of a niobium powder for a capacitor, with the niobium powder containing at least one element selected from the group consisting of chromium, molybdenum, and tungsten in an amount of about 10 mol % or less, more preferably in the range of about 0.01 mol % to about 10 mol % of the niobium powder.
If the content of the above-mentioned element is less than about 0.01 mol %, it is impossible to inhibit the tendency whereby oxygen in a dielectric film formed by electrolytic oxidation, to be described later, is apt to diffuse into the niobium metal side. Consequently, the stability of a film obtained by electrolytic oxidation, i.e., dielectric film, cannot be maintained, so that the LC value cannot be effectively lowered. If the content of the above-mentioned element is more than about 10 mol %, the amount of niobium itself in the niobium powder decreases. As a result, the capacitance of the capacitor decreases.
In light of the above, the most preferable amount of at least one element selected from the group consisting of chromium, molybdenum, and tungsten is in the range of about 0.01 to about 10 mol %. In order to further reduce the leakage current value, it is preferable that the above-mentioned element be contained in an amount of about 3 mol % or less, and more preferably in the range of about 0.05 to about 3 mol % in the niobium powder.
It is preferable that the niobium powder have a mean particle size (mean particle diameter) of about 5 xcexcm or less, and more preferably about 4 xcexcm or less to increase the specific surface area of the powder. Most preferably, the mean particle diameter of the niobium powder of the present invention may be about 0.2 xcexcm or more and about 5 xcexcm or less. The reason for this is as follows.
The capacitance C of a capacitor is generally expressed by the following equation:
C=∈xc3x97(S/d),
wherein C represents the capacitance, ∈ represents the dielectric constant, S represents the specific surface area, and d represents the distance between electrodes.
Since d=kxc3x97V, wherein k is a constant and V represents the forming voltage, C=∈xc3x97(S/(kxc3x97V)); hence, it follows that Cxc3x97V=(∈/k)xc3x97S.
In view of the equation, the capacitance of the capacitor can be increased merely by increasing the specific surface area. Assuming that the niobium powder has a spherical shape, the smaller the particle diameter of the niobium powder, the larger the capacitance of the obtained capacitor. However, in fact, the niobium powder is not in a completely spherical shape, and occasionally contains flake-shaped particles.
As described above, the characteristics required for the capacitor of the present invention are not only a large capacitance but also good leakage current properties. This cannot be achieved simply by enlarging the specific surface area of the powder.
According to the present invention, by using a niobium powder containing at least one element selected from the group consisting of chromium, molybdenum, and tungsten as a raw material to produce a sintered body, it becomes possible to provide a capacitor capable of satisfying both the above-mentioned capacitor characteristics, and a niobium sintered body that can provide such capacitor characteristics.
TABLE 1 shows the particle diameter and the specific surface area of respective tungsten-containing niobium powders which the inventors of the present invention prepared through pulverizing as one embodiment.
The mean particle size herein used is a value D50, which represents a particle diameter, measured using a particle size distribution measuring apparatus xe2x80x9cMicrotracxe2x80x9d (trademark), made by Microtrac Corporation, when the mass percentage reaches 50% by cumulative distribution by mass. The specific surface area is a value measured by the BET method.
When the mean particle size of the niobium powder containing at least one element selected from the group consisting of chromium, molybdenum, and tungsten is less than about 0.05 xcexcm, a sintered body made from the niobium powder has a small pore size and has many closed pores. Therefore, there is a tendency for the sintered body to be not easily impregnated with an agent for cathode as described later. The result is that the capacitance of the obtained capacitor cannot be increased, and therefore, the above-mentioned sintered body is not suitable for capacitors. When the mean particle size exceeds about 5 xcexcm, a large capacitance cannot be obtained.
In light of the above-mentioned points, a large capacitance can be obtained in the present invention by employing a niobium powder preferably having a mean particle size of about 0.05 xcexcm or more and about 5 xcexcm or less.
It is preferable that the niobium powder of the present invention have a BET specific surface area of at least about 0.5 m2/g, more preferably at least about 1.0 m2/g, and further preferably at least about 2.0 m2/g. In addition, it is preferable that the niobium powder of the present invention be a powder with a BET specific surface area of about 0.5 to about 40 m2/g, more preferably about 1 to about 20 m2/g, and particularly preferably about 1 to about 10 m2/g.
It is known that the dielectric constant (∈) of niobium is about two times greater than that of tantalum. However, it is not known whether chromium, molybdenum, or tungsten is a valve metal that is one of the capacitor characteristics. Therefore it has not been known that the dielectric constant ∈ of the niobium powder containing at least one element selected from the group consisting of chromium, molybdenum, and tungsten will increase.
In the present invention, when the niobium powder containing at least one element selected from the group consisting of chromium, molybdenum, and tungsten is controlled to have a small mean particle size and is made into a sintered body with a large capacitance, as mentioned above, there is no peculiar increase in the LC value.
This action is assumed to be as follows. The bonding strength between niobium and oxygen is greater than that between tantalum and oxygen. Therefore, oxygen in a film prepared by electrolytic oxidation, i.e., a dielectric film, tends to diffuse into the side of a niobium metal. However, because part of the niobium and at least one element of chromium, molybdenum, or tungsten are bonded together in the sintered body of the present invention, there is less chance for oxygen in the electrolytic oxidation film to be bonded to niobium, thereby preventing oxygen from diffusing into the metal.
As a result, it is possible to maintain the stability of the electrolytic oxidation film, and therefore, it is considered that the effect of decreasing the LC value and minimizing the dispersion of the LC value can be obtained in a capacitor with a high capacitance prepared from the niobium powder with a small particle diameter.
The present invention will now be described by taking tungsten as an example of the transition elements of the group VI in the periodic table. The present invention is not limited to this example, but also applies to the case where chromium or molybdenum is used.
It is particularly preferable that the tungsten-containing niobium powder used to prepare a sintered body have a mean particle size of about 0.2 xcexcm or more and about 5 xcexcm or less as mentioned above.
The tungsten-containing niobium powder having such a mean particle size can be prepared from, for example, a hydride of a niobiumxe2x80x94tungsten alloy in the form of an ingot, pellet, or powder through pulverizing and dehydrogenation. Alternatively, a niobium powder prepared by subjecting a hydride of a niobium ingot, pellet, or powder to pulverizing and dehydrogenation, or by pulverizing a sodium reduced form of potassium fluoroniobate, is mixed with tungsten carbide, tungsten oxide, or tungsten powder. Or, a mixture of niobium oxide and tungsten oxide may be subjected to carbon reduction.
For example, when the tungsten-containing niobium powder is prepared from a hydride of a niobiumxe2x80x94tungsten alloy ingot through pulverizing and dehydrogenation, a tungsten-containing niobium powder with a desired mean particle size can be obtained by adjusting the content of hydride in the niobiumxe2x80x94tungsten alloy, and the pulverizing time and a pulverizer.
Further, a niobium powder with a mean particle size of from about 0.2 xcexcm or more to about 5 xcexcm or less may be added to the tungsten-containing niobium powder thus obtained. The niobium powder to be added can be prepared, for example, by pulverizing a sodium reduced form of potassium fluoroniobate, or subjecting a hydride of a niobium ingot to pulverizing and dehydrogenation, or by subjecting niobium oxide to carbon reduction.
In order to further improve the leakage current value in a sintered body of the obtained tungsten-containing niobium powder, the tungsten-containing niobium powder may be partially bonded to at least one of nitrogen, carbon, boron, or sulfur. Any of the tungsten-containing niobium nitride, tungsten-containing niobium carbide, tungsten-containing niobium boride, and tungsten-containing niobium sulfide, resulting from the bonding to nitrogen, carbon, boron, and sulfur, respectively may be added alone, or the two to four kinds may be selectively contained.
The amount of element for bonding, that is, the total content of carbon, nitrogen, boron, and sulfur, which depends upon the shape of the tungsten-containing niobium powder, may be more than 0 ppm and not more than about 200,000 ppm, preferably in the range of about 50 ppm to about 100,000 ppm, and more preferably about 200 ppm to about 20,000 ppm when the tungsten-containing niobium powder has a mean particle size from about 0.05 xcexcm to about 5 xcexcm. When the total content exceeds about 200,000 ppm, the capacitance characteristics deteriorate to such an extent that the niobium powder becomes unsuitable for a capacitor.
Nitridation of the tungsten-containing niobium powder can be performed by any of liquid nitridation, ion nitridation, or gas nitridation, or by a combination of those methods. Gas nitridation under a nitrogen gas atmosphere is preferred because the system can be made simple and the operation can be made easy.
For example, according to gas nitridation under a nitrogen atmosphere, the tungsten-containing niobium powder may be allowed to stand under a nitrogen gas atmosphere. The tungsten-containing niobium powder partially nitrided to a desired extent can be obtained at a nitriding atmosphere temperature of about 2000xc2x0 C. or less within about one hundred hours. An increase in processing temperature can curtail the processing time.
The tungsten-containing niobium powder can be carbonized by any method of gas carbonization, solid-phase carbonization, or liquid carbonization. For example, the tungsten-containing niobium powder may be allowed to stand together with a carbon source of a carbon-containing organic material such as a carbon material or methane at about 2000xc2x0 C. or less under reduced pressure for about one minute to about one hundred hours.
The tungsten-containing niobium powder can be borided by gas boronization or solid-phase boronization. For example, the tungsten-containing niobium powder may be allowed to stand together with a boron source such as boron pellets or boron halide, i.e., trifluoroboron under reduced pressure at temperatures of about 2000xc2x0 C. or less for about one minute to about one hundred hours.
The tungsten-containing niobium powder can be sulfided by any of gas sulfidation, ion sulfidation, or solid-phase sulfidation. For example, according to gas sulfidation under a sulfur gas atmosphere, the tungsten-containing niobium powder may be allowed to stand under a sulfur atmosphere. The tungsten-containing niobium powder sulfided to a desired extent can be obtained at temperatures of about 2000xc2x0 C. or less and a standing time of about one hundred hours or less. The higher the processing temperature, the shorter the processing time.
According to the present invention, the tungsten-containing niobium powder can be used for a capacitor after granulation to have a desired configuration. Alternatively, the granulated powder may be mixed with a proper amount of ungranulated niobium powder after granulation.
With respect to the granulation method, the tungsten-containing niobium powder not subjected to granulation is allowed to stand under high vacuum, heated to an appropriate temperature, and then subjected to cracking. Alternatively, the tungsten-containing niobium powder not subjected to granulation is mixed with an appropriate binder such as camphor, polyacrylic acid, poly(methyl acrylate), or poly(vinyl alcohol), and a solvent such as acetone, alcohol, acetate, or water, and thereafter the resulting mixture is subjected to cracking.
The tungsten-containing niobium powder thus granulated can improve pressure-moldability in the preparation of a sintered body. In this case, it is preferable that the granulated powder have a mean particle size of about 10 xcexcm to about 500 xcexcm. When the mean particle size of the granulated powder is about 10 xcexcm or less, partial blocking takes place, which degrades the flowability toward a mold. When the granulated powder has a mean particle size of about 500 xcexcm or more, an angular portion of a molded article is easily chipped off after pressure molding. Granulated powders have preferably a mean particle size of about 30 xcexcm to about 250 xcexcm, and particularly preferably of about 60 xcexcm to about 250 xcexcm because the sintered body is easily impregnated with a negative electrode material after pressure molding of the niobium powder in the production of a capacitor.
The above-mentioned nitridation, carbonization, boronization, and sulfidation can be carried out, not only for the niobium powder, but also for the granulated niobium powder and for the niobium sintered body.
The tungsten-containing niobium sintered body for a capacitor according to the present invention is produced by sintering the aforementioned tungsten-containing niobium powder or the granulated tungsten-containing niobium powder. An example of a method for producing the sintered body will be described later, but does not limit the present invention. For instance, a tungsten-containing niobium powder is subjected to pressure molding to have a predetermined shape, and the molded material is heated at about 500xc2x0 C. to about 2000xc2x0 C., preferably about 900xc2x0 C. to about 1500xc2x0 C., and more preferably about 900xc2x0 C. to about 1300xc2x0 C. under the application of a pressure of 10xe2x88x925 to 102 Pa (pascal) for about one minute to about ten hours.
(2) The Second Group (Niobium Powder and Sintered Body)
In the second group of the present invention, a niobium powder comprising at least one element selected from the group consisting of boron, aluminum, gallium, indium and thallium is used as a starting material of the niobium powder.
The boron, aluminum, gallium, indium and thallium for use in the present invention are elements capable of forming an alloy with niobium and among these, boron and aluminum have an effect of most reducing the leakage current and next effective are gallium, indium and thallium in this order. Accordingly, in the present invention, boron or aluminum is particularly preferably incorporated into the niobium powder. The boron-containing niobium powder may further contain aluminum, gallium, indium and thallium. The total content of these elements in the niobium powder is about 10 mol % or less, preferably from about 0.01 to about 10 mol % and more preferably from about 0.1 to about 7 mol %. In other words, the niobium powder formed into a sintered body and used for a capacitor in the present invention preferably contains at least one element selected from the group consisting of boron, aluminum, gallium, indium and thallium, in the range of about 10 mol % or less, more preferably from about 0.01 to about 10 mol % and particularly preferably about 0.1 to about 7 mol %.
If the content of the element is less than about 0.01 mol %, oxygen in the dielectric film formed by the electrolytic oxidation which is described later cannot be inhibited from diffusing toward the internal niobium metal side, as a result, the stability of the electrolytic oxide film (the dielectric film) cannot be maintained and the effect of reducing LC can be hardly obtained. On the other hand, if the content of the element exceeds about 10 mol %, the content of the niobium itself in the niobium powder is reduced, as a result, the capacitance as a capacitor decreases.
Accordingly, the content of at least one element selected from the group consisting of the boron, aluminum, gallium, indium and thallium is preferably from about 0.01 to about 10 mol %. In order to more reduce the leakage current, the content of the element in the niobium powder is preferably about 7 mol % or less, more preferably from about 0.10 to about 7 mol %.
In order to increase the specific surface area of powder, the niobium powder of the present invention preferably has a mean particle size of about 5 xcexcm or less, more preferably about 4 xcexcm or less. Also, the mean particle size of the niobium powder of the present invention is preferably from about 0.05 to about 4 xcexcm. The reasons therefor are described above with regard to the niobium powder of the first group.
In the present invention, the starting material niobium powder used for manufacturing a sintered body is a niobium powder comprising at least one element selected from the group consisting of boron, aluminum, gallium, indium and thallium, whereby a capacitor satisfying both of the above-described properties or a niobium sintered body capable of ensuring those capacitor properties can be provided.
The mean particle size (D50, xcexcm) and the specific surface area (S, m2/g) of a boron-containing niobium powder manufactured as one example by the present inventors (produced by a pulverization method) are shown in Table 2 below.
The mean particle size (D50; xcexcm) shown in Table 2 above is a value measured using a particle size distribution measuring apparatus (xe2x80x9cMicrotracxe2x80x9d, trade name, manufactured by Microtrac Company) (the D50 value indicates a particle size when the cumulative % by mass corresponds to 50% by mass). The specific surface area is a value measured by the BET method.
If the mean particle size of the niobium powder comprising at least one element selected from the group consisting of boron, aluminum, gallium, indium and thallium exceeds about 5 xcexcm, a capacitor having a large capacitance cannot be obtained, whereas if the mean particle size is less than about 0.05 xcexcm, the pore size becomes small and closed pores increase when a sintered body is produced from the powder, therefore, a cathode material which is described later cannot be easily impregnated, as a result, the niobium powder cannot provide a capacitor having a large capacitance and the sintered body thereof is not suitable for use in a capacitor.
From these reasons, the niobium powder for use in the present invention preferably has a mean particle size of about 0.05 to about 4 xcexcm, whereby a large-capacitance capacitor can be obtained.
The niobium powder of the present invention is preferably a powder having a BET specific surface area of at least about 0.5 m2/g, more preferably at least about 1 m2/g, and still more preferably at least about 2 m2/g. Also, the niobium powder of the present invention preferably has a BET specific surface area of about 0.5 to about 40 m2/g, more preferably from about 1 to about 20 m2/g and particularly preferably from about 1 to about 10 m2/g.
With respect to the dielectric constant (∈), niobium is known to have a dielectric constant as large as about two times the dielectric constant of tantalum, however, whether or not boron, gallium, indium and thallium are a valve metal having capacitor properties is not known. Aluminum is a valve acting metal but the dielectric constant thereof is known to be smaller than that of niobium. Accordingly, even when at least one element selected from the group consisting of boron, aluminum, gallium, indium and thallium is incorporated into niobium, it is not known whether ∈ of the niobium powder containing the element increases.
According to the investigations by the present inventors, even when the niobium powder is reduced in the mean particle size and a sintered body having a high capacitance is manufactured therefrom, the LC value is not peculiarly increased insofar as at least one element of boron, aluminum, gallium, indium and thallium is contained.
The reasons for this result are presumed as follows.
Niobium has a high bonding strength to an oxygen element as compared with tantalum and therefore, oxygen in the electrolytic oxide film (dielectric material film) is liable to diffuse toward the internal niobium metal side, however, in the sintered body of the present invention, a part of niobium is bonded to at least one element of boron, aluminum, gallium, indium and thallium and therefore, oxygen in the electrolytic oxide film is not easily bonded to the internal niobium metal and inhibited from diffusing toward the metal side, as a result, the stability of the electrolytic oxide film can be maintained and an effect of reducing the LC value and the dispersion thereof even in the case of a capacitor having a fine particle size and a high capacitance can be attained.
The present invention is described below using boron as an example, however, the present invention is not limited thereto and the following content can be applied also to the cases using aluminum, gallium, indium or thallium.
A boron-containing niobium power for use in the manufacture of a sintered body preferably has a mean particle size of about 0.05 to about 4 xcexcm as described above.
The boron-containing niobium powder having such a mean particle size can be obtained, for example, by a method of pulverizing and dehydrogenating a hydride of a niobium-boron alloy ingot, pellet or powder.
The boron-containing niobium powder can also be obtained by a method of mixing boric acid, boron oxide and boron powder with a niobium powder formed by pulverizing and dehydrogenating a hydride of a niobium ingot, pellet or powder, by pulverizing a sodium reduction product of potassium fluoroniobate or by pulverizing a reduction product resulting from reducing a niobium oxide using at least one member of hydrogen, carbon, magnesium, aluminum, or by a method of carbon-reducing a mixture of niobium oxide and boron oxide.
For example, in the case of obtaining a niobium powder by pulverizing and dehydrogenating a hydride of a niobium-boron alloy ingot, a boron-containing niobium powder having a desired mean particle size can be obtained by controlling the amount of the niobium-boron alloy ingot hydrogenated, the pulverization time, the grinding machine or the like. The thus-obtained boron-containing niobium powder may be mixed with a niobium powder having a mean particle size of about 5 xcexcm or less to adjust the boron content. The niobium powder added here may be obtained, for example, by a method of pulverizing a sodium reduction product of potassium fluoroniobate, a method of pulverizing and dehydrogenating a hydroxide of a niobium ingot, a method of reducing a niobium oxide using at least one member of hydrogen, carbon, magnesium and aluminum, or a method of hydrogen-reducing a niobium halide.
In order to further improve the leakage current value of the thus-obtained boron-containing niobium powder, a part of the boron-containing niobium powder may be surface-treated by nitridation, carbonization, sulfidation and further boronization. The powder may comprise any of these products obtained by the surface-treatment of nitridation, carbonization, sulfidation or boronization, more specifically, the powder may comprise any of boron-containing niobium nitride, boron-containing niobium carbide, boron-containing niobium sulfide and boron-containing niobium boride. The powder may also comprise two, three or four of these products in combination.
The sum total of the bonding amounts, that is, the total content of nitrogen, carbon, boron and sulfur varies depending on the shape of the boron-containing niobium powder, however, in the case of a powder having a mean particle size of approximately from about 0.05 to about 5 xcexcm, the total content is more than 0 ppm and not more than about 200,000 ppm, preferably from about 50 to about 200,000 ppm, more preferably from about 200 to about 20,000 ppm. If the total content exceeds about 200,000 ppm, the capacitance characteristics are deteriorated and the fabricated product is not suitable as a capacitor.
The nitridation of the boron-containing niobium powder can be performed by any one of liquid nitridation, ion nitridation and gas nitridation or by a combination thereof. Among these, gas nitridation in a nitrogen gas atmosphere is preferred because the apparatus therefor is simple and the operation is easy. For example, the gas nitridation in a nitrogen gas atmosphere can be attained by allowing the above-described boron-containing niobium powder to stand in a nitrogen gas atmosphere. With an atmosphere temperature of about 2,000xc2x0 C. or less and a standing time of about one hundred hours or less, a boron-containing niobium powder having an objective nitrided amount can be obtained. The treatment time can be shortened by performing this treatment at a higher temperature.
The carbonization of the boron-containing niobium powder may be any one of gas carbonization, solid-phase carbonization and liquid carbonization. For example, the boron-containing niobium powder may be carbonized by allowing it to stand together with a carbon material or a carbon source such as an organic material having carbon (e.g., methane), at about 2,000xc2x0 C. or less under reduced pressure for about one minute to about one hundred hours.
The sulfidation of the boron-containing niobium powder may be any one of gas sulfidation, ion sulfidation and solid-phase sulfidation. For example, the gas sulfidation in a sulfur gas atmosphere can be attained by allowing the boron-containing niobium powder to stand in a sulfur atmosphere. With an atmosphere temperature of 2,000xc2x0 C. or less and a standing time of about one hundred hours or less, a boron-containing niobium powder having an objective sulfudized amount can be obtained. The treatment time can be shortened by performing the treatment at a higher temperature.
The boronization of the boron-containing niobium powder may be either gas boronization or solid-phase boronization. For example, the boron-containing niobium powder may be boronized by allowing it to stand together with a boron source such as boron pellet or boron halide (e.g., trifluoroboron), at about 2,000xc2x0 C. or less for about one minute to about one hundred hours under reduced pressure.
The boron-containing niobium powder for capacitors of the present invention may be used after granulating the boron-containing niobium powder into an appropriate shape or may be used by mixing an appropriate amount of non-granulated niobium powder after the above-described granulation.
Examples of the granulation method include a method where non-granulated boron-containing niobium powder is allowed to stand in a high vacuum, heated to an appropriate temperature and then cracked, and a method where non-granulated boron-containing niobium powder is mixed with an appropriate binder such as camphor, polyacrylic acid, polymethyl acrylic acid ester or polyvinyl alcohol, and a solvent such as acetone, alcohols, acetic acid esters or water, and then cracked.
The boron-containing niobium powder granulated as such is improved in the press-molding property at the production of a sintered body. The mean particle size of the granulated powder is preferably from about 10 to about 500 xcexcm. If the mean particle size of the granulated powder is less than about 10 xcexcm, partial blocking takes place and the fluidity into a metal mold deteriorates, whereas if it exceeds about 500 xcexcm, the molded article after the press-molding is readily broken at the corner parts. The mean particle size of the granulated powder is more preferably from about 30 to about 250 xcexcm because a cathode agent can be easily impregnated at the manufacture of a capacitor after sintering the press-molded article.
The boron-containing niobium sintered body for capacitors of the present invention is produced by sintering the above-described boron-containing niobium powder or granulated boron-containing niobium powder. The production method for the sintered body is not particularly limited, however, the sintered body may be obtained, for example, by press-molding the boron-containing niobium powder into a predetermined shape and then heating it at about 500 to about 2,000xc2x0 C., preferably from about 900 to about 1,500xc2x0 C., more preferably from about 900 to about 1,300xc2x0 C., for about one minute to about ten hours under a pressure of 10xe2x88x925 to 102 Pa.
(3) The Third Group (Niobium Powder and Sintered Body)
In the third group of the present invention, a niobium powder comprising at least one element selected from the group consisting of cerium, neodymium, titanium, rhenium, ruthenium, rhodium, palladium, silver, zinc, silicon, germanium, tin, phosphorus, arsenic and bismuth can used as a starting material of the niobium powder.
The cerium, neodymium, titanium, rhenium, ruthenium, rhodium, palladium, silver, zinc, silicon, germanium, tin, phosphorus, arsenic and bismuth are elements capable of forming an alloy with niobium. In particular, a niobium powder comprising at least one element selected from the group consisting of rhenium, neodymium, zinc, arsenic, phosphorus, germanium and tin is preferred, and a niobium powder comprising at least one element selected from the group consisting of rhenium, neodymium and zinc is more preferred.
In one embodiment, the niobium powder is, for example, a rhenium-containing niobium powder comprising at least one element of cerium, neodymium, titanium, ruthenium, rhodium, palladium, silver, zinc, silicon, germanium, tin, phosphorus, arsenic and bismuth. In the present invention, the total content of these elements in the niobium powder is about 10 mol % or less, preferably from about 0.01 to about 10 mol %, more preferably from about 0.1 to about 7 mol %.
If the total content of the element is less than about 0.01 mol %, oxygen in the dielectric film formed by the electrolytic oxidation which is described later cannot be inhibited from diffusing toward the niobium metal side, as a result, the stability of the electrolytic oxide film (the dielectric film) cannot be maintained and the effect of reducing LC can be hardly obtained. On the other hand, if the total content of the element exceeds about 10 mol %, the content of the niobium itself in the niobium powder is reduced, as a result, the capacitance as a capacitor decreases.
Accordingly, the total content of at least one element selected from the group consisting of cerium, neodymium, titanium, rhenium, ruthenium, rhodium, palladium, silver, zinc, silicon, germanium, tin, phosphorus, arsenic and bismuth is preferably from about 0.01 to about 10 mol %.
In order to more reduce the leakage current, the content of the element in the niobium powder is preferably about 7 mol % or less, more preferably from about 0.1 to about 7 mol %.
In order to increase the specific surface area of powder, the niobium powder of the present invention preferably has a mean particle size of about 5 xcexcm or less, more preferably about 4 xcexcm or less. Also, the mean particle size of the niobium powder is preferably from about 0.05 to about 4 xcexcm. The reasons therefor are described above with regard to the niobium powder of the first group.
In the present invention, the starting material niobium powder used for manufacturing a sintered body is a niobium powder comprising at least one element selected from the group consisting of cerium, neodymium, titanium, rhenium, ruthenium, rhodium, palladium, silver, zinc, silicon, germanium, tin, phosphorus, arsenic and bismuth, whereby a capacitor satisfying both of the above-described properties or a niobium sintered body capable of ensuring those capacitor properties can be provided.
The mean particle size (D50, xcexcm) and the specific surface area (S, m2/g) of a rhenium-containing niobium powder manufactured as one example by the present inventors (produced by a pulverization method) are shown in Table 3 below.
The mean particle size (D50; xcexcm) shown in Table 3 is a value measured using a particle size distribution measuring apparatus (xe2x80x9cMicrotracxe2x80x9d, trade name, manufactured by Microtrac Company) (the D50 value indicates a particle size when the cumulative % by mass corresponds to 50% by mass). The specific surface area is a value measured by the BET method.
If the mean particle size of the niobium powder comprising at least one element selected from the group consisting of cerium, neodymium, titanium, rhenium, ruthenium, rhodium, palladium, silver, zinc, silicon, germanium, tin, phosphorus, arsenic and bismuth exceeds about 5 xcexcm, a capacitor having a large capacitance cannot be obtained, whereas if the mean particle size is less than about 0.05 xcexcm, the pore size becomes small and closed pores increase when a sintered body is produced from the powder, therefore, a cathode material which is described later cannot be easily impregnated, as a result, the niobium powder cannot provide a capacitor having a large capacitance and the sintered body thereof is not suitable for use in a capacitor.
From these reasons, the niobium powder for use in the present invention preferably has a mean particle size of about 0.05 to about 5 xcexcm, whereby a large-capacitance capacitor can be obtained.
The niobium powder of the present invention is preferably a powder having a BET specific surface area of at least about 0.5 m2/g, more preferably at least about 1 m2/g, and still more preferably at least about 2 m2/g. Also, the niobium powder of the present invention preferably has a BET specific surface area of about 0.5 to about 40 m2/g, more preferably from about 1 to about 20 m2/g and particularly preferably from about 1 to about 10 m2/g.
With respect to the dielectric constant (∈), niobium is known to have a dielectric constant as large as about two times the dielectric constant of tantalum, however, whether cerium, neodymium, titanium, rhenium, ruthenium, rhodium, palladium, silver, zinc, silicon, germanium, tin, phosphorus, arsenic and bismuth are a valve metal having capacitor properties is not known. Accordingly, even when at least one element selected from the group consisting of cerium, neodymium, titanium, rhenium, ruthenium, rhodium, palladium, silver, zinc, silicon, germanium, tin, phosphorus, arsenic and bismuth is incorporated into niobium, it is not known whether ∈ of the niobium powder containing the element increases.
According to the investigations by the present inventors, even when the niobium powder is reduced in the mean particle size and a sintered body having a high capacitance is manufactured therefrom, the LC value is not peculiarly increased insofar as at least one element of cerium, neodymium, titanium, rhenium, ruthenium, rhodium, palladium, silver, zinc, silicon, germanium, tin, phosphorus, arsenic and bismuth is contained.
The reasons for this result are presumed as follows.
Niobium has a high bonding strength to an oxygen element as compared with tantalum and therefore, oxygen in the electrolytic oxide film (dielectric material film) is liable to diffuse toward the internal niobium metal side, however, in the sintered body of the present invention, a part of niobium is bonded to at least one element of cerium, neodymium, titanium, rhenium, ruthenium, rhodium, palladium, silver, zinc, silicon, germanium, tin, phosphorus, arsenic and bismuth and therefore, oxygen in the electrolytic oxide film is not easily bonded to the internal niobium metal and inhibited from diffusing toward the metal side, as a result, the stability of the electrolytic oxide film can be maintained and an effect of reducing the LC value and the dispersion thereof even in the case of a capacitor having a fine particle size and a high capacitance can be attained.
The present invention is described below mainly using rhenium as an example, however, the present invention is not limited thereto and the following contents are applied also to the cases using at least one element selected from the group consisting of cerium, neodymium, titanium, rhenium, ruthenium, rhodium, palladium, silver, zinc, silicon, germanium, tin, phosphorus, arsenic and bismuth.
The rhenium-containing niobium power for use in the manufacture of a sintered body preferably has a mean particle size of about 0.05 to about 4 xcexcm as described above.
The rhenium-containing niobium powder having such a mean particle size can be obtained, for example, by a method of pulverizing and dehydrogenating a hydride of niobium-rhenium alloy ingot, pellet or powder. The rhenium-containing niobium powder can also be obtained by a method of mixing rhenium powder or an oxide, sulfide, sulfate, halide salt, nitrate, organic acid salt or complex salt of rhenium with a niobium powder formed by pulverizing and dehydrogenating a hydride of niobium ingot, pellet or powder, by pulverizing a sodium reduction product of potassium fluoroniobate or by pulverizing a reduction product of niobium oxide reduced using at least one member of hydrogen, carbon, magnesium, aluminum and the like; or by a method of magnesium-reducing a mixture of niobium oxide and rhenium oxide.
The niobium powder containing rhenium, zinc and germanium can be obtained, for example, by a method of pulverizing and dehydrogenating a hydride of niobium-rhenium-zinc-germanium alloy ingot, pellet or powder. This niobium powder can also be obtained by a method of mixing rhenium powder, zinc powder and germanium powder, or oxides, sulfides, sulfates, halide salts, nitrates or organic acid salts of rhenium, zinc, germanium with a niobium powder formed by pulverizing and dehydrogenating a hydride of niobium ingot, pellet or powder, by pulverizing a sodium reduction product of potassium fluoroniobate or by pulverizing a reduction product of niobium oxide reduced using at least one member of hydrogen, carbon, magnesium, aluminum and the like; or by a method of magnesium-reducing a mixture of niobium oxide, rhenium oxide, zinc oxide and germanium oxide.
For example, in the case of obtaining the rhenium-containing niobium powder by pulverizing and dehydrogenating a hydride of a niobium-rhenium alloy ingot, a rhenium-containing niobium powder having a desired mean particle size can be obtained by controlling the amount of the niobium-rhenium alloy hydrogenated, the pulverization time, the grinding machine or the like.
The thus-obtained rhenium-containing niobium powder may be mixed with a niobium powder having a mean particle size of about 5 xcexcm or less to adjust the rhenium content. The niobium powder added here may be obtained, for example, by a method of pulverizing a sodium reduction product of potassium fluoroniobate, a method of pulverizing and dehydrogenating a hydride of niobium ingot, a method of reducing a niobium oxide using at least one member of hydrogen, carbon, magnesium and aluminum, or a method of hydrogen-reducing a niobium halide. In order to further improve the leakage current value of the thus-obtained rhenium-containing niobium powder, a part of the rhenium-containing niobium powder may be surface-treated by nitridation, boronization, carbonization or sulfidation. Any of the rhenium-containing niobium nitride, rhenium-containing niobium boride, rhenium-containing niobium carbide and rhenium-containing niobium sulfide, obtained by the surface-treatment using nitridation, boronization, carbonization or sulfidation, may be contained or two, three or four thereof may also be contained in combination.
The amount bonded thereof, that is, the total content of nitrogen, boron, carbon and sulfur varies depending on the shape of the rhenium-containing niobium powder, however, in the case of powder having a mean particle size of approximately from about 0.05 to about 5 xcexcm, the total content is more than 0 ppm and not more than about 200,000 ppm, preferably from about 50 to about 100,000 ppm, particularly preferably from about 200 to about 20,000 ppm. If the total content exceeds about 200,000 ppm, the capacitance properties are deteriorated and the fabricated product is not suitable as a capacitor.
The nitridation of the rhenium-containing niobium powder can be performed by any one of liquid nitridation, ion nitridation and gas nitridation or by a combination thereof. Among these, gas nitridation in a nitrogen gas atmosphere is preferred because the apparatus therefor is simple and the operation is easy. For example, the gas nitridation in a nitrogen gas atmosphere can be attained by allowing the above-described rhenium-containing niobium powder to stand in a nitrogen gas atmosphere. With an atmosphere temperature of 2,000xc2x0 C. or less and a standing time of about one hundred hours or less, a rhenium-containing niobium powder having an objective nitrided amount can be obtained. The treatment time can be shortened by performing this treatment at a higher temperature.
The boronization of the rhenium-containing niobium powder may be either gas boronization or solid-phase boronization. For example, the rhenium-containing niobium powder may be boronized by allowing a boron-containing niobium powder to stand together with a boron source such as boron pellet or boron halide (e.g., trifluoroboron), at about 2,000xc2x0 C. or less for about one minute to about one hundred hours under reduced pressure.
The carbonization of the rhenium-containing niobium powder may be any one of gas carbonization, solid-phase carbonization and liquid carbonization. For example, the rhenium-containing niobium powder may be carbonized by allowing it to stand together with a carbon source such as a carbon material or an organic material having carbon (e.g., methane), at about 2,000xc2x0 C. or less for about one minute to about one hundred hours under reduced pressure.
The sulfidation of the rhenium-containing niobium powder may be any one of gas sulfidation, ion sulfidation and solid-phase sulfidation. For example, the gas sulfidation in a sulfur gas atmosphere can be attained by allowing the rhenium-containing niobium powder to stand in a sulfur atmosphere. With an atmosphere temperature of about 2,000xc2x0 C. or less and a standing time of about one hundred hours or less, a rhenium-containing niobium powder having an objective sulfudized amount can be obtained. The treatment time can be shortened by performing the treatment at a higher temperature.
The rhenium-containing niobium powder for capacitors of the present invention may be used after granulating the rhenium-containing niobium powder into an appropriate shape or may be used by mixing an appropriate amount of non-granulated niobium powder after the above-described granulation.
Examples of the granulation method include a method where non-granulated rhenium-containing niobium powder is allowed to stand in a high vacuum and heated to an appropriate temperature and then the mixture is cracked, and a method where non-granulated or granulated rhenium-containing niobium powder is mixed with an appropriate binder such as camphor, polyacrylic acid, polymethyl acrylic acid ester or polyvinyl alcohol, and a solvent such as acetone, alcohols, acetic acid esters or water, and then the mixture is cracked.
The rhenium-containing niobium powder granulated as such is improved in the press-molding property at the production of a sintered body. The mean particle size of the granulated powder is preferably from about 10 to about 500 xcexcm. If the mean particle size of the granulated powder is less than about 10 xcexcm, partial blocking takes place and the fluidity into a metal mold deteriorates, whereas if it exceeds about 500 xcexcm, the molded article after the press-molding is readily broken at the corner parts. The mean particle size of the granulated powder is more preferably from about 30 to about 250 xcexcm because a cathode agent can be easily impregnated at the manufacture of a capacitor after sintering the press-molded article.
The rhenium-containing niobium sintered body for capacitors of the present invention is produced by sintering the above-described rhenium-containing niobium powder or granulated rhenium-containing niobium powder. The production method for the sintered body is not particularly limited, however, the sintered body may be obtained, for example, by press-molding the rhenium-containing niobium powder into a predetermined shape and then heating it at about 500 to about 2,000xc2x0 C., preferably from about 900 to about 1,500xc2x0 C., more preferably from about 900 to about 1,300xc2x0 C., for about one minute for about one hundred hours under a pressure of 10xe2x88x925 to 102 Pa (pascal).
(4) The Fourth Invention (Niobium Powder and Sintered Body)
In the fourth group of the present invention, a niobium powder comprising at least one element selected from the group consisting of rubidium, cesium, magnesium, strontium, barium, scandium, yttrium, lanthanum, praseodymium, samarium, europium, gadolinium, terbium, dysprosium, holmium, erbium, thulium, ytterbium, lutetium, hafnium, vanadium, osmium, iridium, platinum, gold, cadmium, mercury, lead, selenium and tellurium can used as a starting material of the niobium powder capable of satisfying the capacitor properties.
The rubidium, cesium, magnesium, strontium, barium, scandium, yttrium, lanthanum, praseodymium, samarium, europium, gadolinium, terbium, dysprosium, holmium, erbium, thulium, ytterbium, lutetium, hafnium, vanadium, osmium, iridium, platinum, gold, cadmium, mercury, lead, sulfur, selenium and tellurium are elements capable of forming an alloy with niobium. In particular, a niobium powder comprising at least one element selected from the group consisting of lanthanum, yttrium, erbium, ytterbium and lutetium is preferred, and a niobium powder comprising at least one element selected from the group consisting of lanthanum and yttrium is more preferred.
In one embodiment, the niobium powder is, for example, a lanthanum-containing niobium powder comprising at least one element of rubidium, cesium, magnesium, strontium, barium, scandium, yttrium, praseodymium, samarium, europium, gadolinium, terbium, dysprosium, holmium, erbium, thulium, ytterbium, lutetium, hafnium, vanadium, osmium, iridium, platinum, gold, cadmium, mercury, lead, sulfur, selenium and tellurium. In the present invention, the total content of these elements in the niobium powder is about 10 mol % or less, preferably from about 0.01 to about 10 mol %, more preferably from about 0.1 to about 7 mol %.
If the total content of the element is less than about 0.01 mol %, oxygen in the dielectric film formed by the electrolytic oxidation which is described later cannot be inhibited from diffusing toward the niobium metal side, as a result, the stability of the electrolytic oxide film (the dielectric film) cannot be maintained and the effect of reducing LC can be hardly obtained. On the other hand, if the total content of the element exceeds about 10 mol %, the content of the niobium itself in the niobium powder is reduced, as a result, the capacitance as a capacitor decreases.
Accordingly, the total content of at least one element selected from the group consisting of rubidium, cesium, magnesium, strontium, barium, scandium, yttrium, lanthanum, praseodymium, samarium, europium, gadolinium, terbium, dysprosium, holmium, erbium, thulium, ytterbium, lutetium, hafnium, vanadium, osmium, iridium, platinum, gold, cadmium, mercury, lead, sulfur, selenium and tellurium is preferably from about 0.01 to about 10 mol %.
In order to more reduce the leakage current, the content of the element in the niobium powder is preferably about 7 mol % or less, more preferably from about 0.1 to about 7 mol %.
In order to increase the specific surface area of powder, the niobium powder of the present invention preferably has a mean particle size of about 5 xcexcm or less, more preferably about 4 xcexcm or less. Also, the mean particle size of the niobium powder is preferably from about 0.05 to about 4 xcexcm. The reasons therefor are described above with regard to the niobium powder of the first group.
In the present invention, the starting material niobium used for manufacturing a sintered body is a niobium powder comprising at least one element selected from the group consisting of rubidium, cesium, magnesium, strontium, barium, scandium, yttrium, lanthanum, praseodymium, samarium, europium, gadolinium, terbium, dysprosium, holmium, erbium, thulium, ytterbium, lutetium, hafnium, vanadium, osmium, iridium, platinum, gold, cadmium, mercury, lead, selenium and tellurium, whereby a capacitor satisfying both of the above-described properties or a niobium sintered body capable of ensuring those capacitor properties can be provided.
The mean particle size (D50, xcexcm) and the specific surface area (S, m2/g) of a lanthanum-containing niobium powder manufactured as one example by the present inventors (all produced by a pulverization method) are shown in Table 4 below.
The mean particle size (D50; xcexcm) shown in Table 4 is a value measured using a particle size distribution measuring apparatus (xe2x80x9cMicrotracxe2x80x9d, trade name, manufactured by Microtrac Company) (the D50 value indicates a particle size when the cumulative % by mass corresponds to 50% by mass). The specific surface area is a value measured by the BET method.
If the mean particle size of the niobium powder comprising at least one element selected from the group consisting of rubidium, cesium, magnesium, strontium, barium, scandium, yttrium, lanthanum, praseodymium, samarium, europium, gadolinium, terbium, dysprosium, holmium, erbium, thulium, ytterbium, lutetium, hafnium, vanadium, osmium, iridium, platinum, gold, cadmium, mercury, lead, selenium and tellurium exceeds about 5 xcexcm, a capacitor having a large capacitance cannot be obtained, whereas if the mean particle size is less than about 0.05 xcexcm, the pore size becomes small and closed pores increase when a sintered body is produced from the powder, therefore, a cathode material which is described later cannot be easily impregnated, as a result, the niobium powder cannot provide a capacitor having a large capacitance and the sintered body thereof is not suitable for use in a capacitor.
From these reasons, the niobium powder for use in the present invention preferably has a mean particle size of about 0.05 to about 5 xcexcm, whereby a large-capacitance capacitor can be obtained.
The niobium powder of the present invention is preferably a powder having a BET specific surface area of at least about 0.5 m2/g, more preferably at least about 1 m2/g, and still more preferably at least about 2 m2/g. Also, the niobium powder of the present invention preferably has a BET specific surface area of about 0.5 to about 40 m2/g, more preferably from about 1 to about 20 m2/g, and particularly preferably from about 1 to about 10 m2/g.
With respect to the dielectric constant (∈), niobium is known to have a dielectric constant as large as about two times the dielectric constant of tantalum, however, whether rubidium, cesium, magnesium, strontium, barium, scandium, yttrium, lanthanum, praseodymium, samarium, europium, gadolinium, terbium, dysprosium, holmium, erbium, thulium, ytterbium, lutetium, hafnium, vanadium, osmium, iridium, platinum, gold, cadmium, mercury, lead, selenium and tellurium are a valve metal having capacitor properties is not known. Accordingly, even when at least one element selected from the group consisting of rubidium, cesium, magnesium, strontium, barium, scandium, yttrium, lanthanum, praseodymium, samarium, europium, gadolinium, terbium, dysprosium, holmium, erbium, thulium, ytterbium, lutetium, hafnium, vanadium, osmium, iridium, platinum, gold, cadmium, mercury, lead, sulfur, selenium and tellurium is incorporated into niobium, it is not known whether ∈ of the niobium powder containing the element increases.
According to the investigations by the present inventors, even when the niobium powder is reduced in the mean particle size and a sintered body having a high capacitance is manufactured therefrom, the LC value is not peculiarly increased insofar as at least one element of rubidium, cesium, magnesium, strontium, barium, scandium, yttrium, lanthanum, praseodymium, samarium, europium, gadolinium, terbium, dysprosium, holmium, erbium, thulium, ytterbium, lutetium, hafnium, vanadium, osmium, iridium, platinum, gold, cadmium, mercury, lead, selenium and tellurium is contained.
The reasons for this result are presumed as follows.
Niobium has a high bonding strength to an oxygen element as compared with tantalum and therefore, oxygen in the electrolytic oxide film (dielectric material film) is liable to diffuse toward the internal niobium metal side, however, in the sintered body of the present invention, a part of niobium is bonded to at least one element of rubidium, cesium, magnesium, strontium, barium, scandium, yttrium, lanthanum, praseodymium, samarium, europium, gadolinium, terbium, dysprosium, holmium, erbium, thulium, ytterbium, lutetium, hafnium, vanadium, osmium, iridium, platinum, gold, cadmium, mercury, lead, selenium and tellurium and therefore, oxygen in the electrolytic oxide film is not easily bonded to the internal niobium metal and inhibited from diffusing toward the metal side, as a result, the stability of the electrolytic oxide film can be maintained and an effect of reducing the LC value and the dispersion thereof even in the case of a capacitor having a fine particle size and a high capacitance can be attained.
The present invention is described below mainly using lanthanum as an example, however, the present invention is not limited thereto and the following contents are applied also to the cases using rubidium, cesium, magnesium, strontium, barium, scandium, yttrium, lanthanum, praseodymium, samarium, europium, gadolinium, terbium, dysprosium, holmium, erbium, thulium, ytterbium, lutetium, hafnium, vanadium, osmium, iridium, platinum, gold, cadmium, mercury, lead, selenium and tellurium.
The lanthanum-containing niobium power for use in the manufacture of a sintered body preferably has a mean particle size of about 0.05 to about 4 xcexcm as described above.
The lanthanum-containing niobium powder having such a mean particle size can be obtained, for example, by a method of pulverizing and dehydrogenating a hydride of niobium-lanthanum alloy ingot, pellet or powder. The lanthanum-containing niobium powder can also be obtained by a method of mixing lanthanum powder or a hydride, oxide, sulfide, sulfate, halide salt, nitrate, organic acid salt or complex salt of lanthanum with a niobium powder formed by pulverizing and dehydrogenating a hydride of niobium ingot, pellet or powder, by pulverizing a sodium reduction product of potassium fluoroniobate or by pulverizing a reduction product of niobium oxide reduced using at least one member of hydrogen, carbon, magnesium, aluminum and the like; or by a method of magnesium-reducing a mixture of niobium oxide and lanthanum oxide.
The niobium powder containing lanthanum, hafnium and iridium can be obtained, for example, by a method of pulverizing and dehydrogenating a hydride of niobium-lanthanum-hafnium-iridium alloy ingot, pellet or powder. This niobium powder can also be obtained by a method of mixing lanthanum powder, hafnium powder and iridium powder, or hydrides, oxides, sulfides, sulfates, halide salts, nitrates or organic acid salts of lanthanum, hafnium and iridium with a niobium powder formed by pulverizing and dehydrogenating a hydride of niobium ingot, pellet or powder, by pulverizing a sodium reduction product of potassium fluoroniobate or by pulverizing a reduction product of niobium oxide reduced using at least one member of hydrogen, carbon, magnesium, aluminum and the like; or by a method of magnesium-reducing a mixture of niobium oxide, lanthanum oxide, hafnium oxide and iridium oxide.
For example, in the case of obtaining the lanthanum-containing niobium powder by pulverizing and dehydrogenating a hydride of a niobium-lanthanum alloy ingot, a lanthanum-containing niobium powder having a desired mean particle size can be obtained by controlling the amount of the niobium-lanthanum alloy hydrogenated, the pulverization time, the grinding machine or the like.
In the niobium ingot usually used as a starting material of the thus-obtained lanthanum-containing niobium powder, the contents of tantalum and metal element other than the elements described above (namely, rubidium, cesium, magnesium, strontium, barium, scandium, yttrium, lanthanum, praseodymium, samarium, europium, gadolinium, terbium, dysprosium, holmium, erbium, thulium, ytterbium, lutetium, hafnium, vanadium, osmium, iridium, platinum, gold, cadmium, mercury, lead, selenium and tellurium) each is about 1,000 ppm or less and the oxygen content is from about 3,000 to about 60,000 ppm.
These contents show the same values also in the niobium powder containing the element described above (namely, at least one element selected from the group consisting of rubidium, cesium, magnesium, strontium, barium, scandium, yttrium, lanthanum, praseodymium, samarium, europium, gadolinium, terbium, dysprosium, holmium, erbium, thulium, ytterbium, lutetium, hafnium, vanadium, osmium, iridium, platinum, gold, cadmium, mercury, lead, selenium and tellurium).
The thus-obtained lanthanum-containing niobium powder may be mixed with a niobium powder having a mean particle size of about 5 xcexcm or less to adjust the lanthanum content. The niobium powder added here may be obtained, for example, by a method of pulverizing a sodium reduction product of potassium fluoroniobate, a method of pulverizing and dehydrogenating a hydride of niobium ingot, a method of reducing a niobium oxide using at least one member of hydrogen, carbon, magnesium and aluminum, or a method of hydrogen-reducing a niobium halide.
The lanthanum-containing niobium powder for capacitors of the present invention may be used after granulating the lanthanum-containing niobium powder into an appropriate shape or may be used by mixing an appropriate amount of non-granulated niobium powder after the above-described granulation.
Examples of the granulation method include a method where non-granulated lanthanum-containing niobium powder is allowed to stand under highly reduced pressure, heated to an appropriate temperature and then the mixture is cracked, a method where non-granulated or granulated lanthanum-containing niobium powder is mixed with an appropriate binder such as camphor, polyacrylic acid, polymethyl acrylic acid ester or polyvinyl alcohol, and a solvent such as acetone, alcohols, acetic acid esters or water, and then the mixture is cracked, a method where non-granulated or granulated lanthanum-containing niobium powder is mixed with an appropriate binder such as camphor, polyacrylic acid, polymethyl acrylic acid ester or polyvinyl alcohol, and a solvent such as acetone, alcohols, acetic acid esters or water, the mixture is sintered under highly reduced pressure to vaporize and thereby remove the added binder and solvent through evaporation, sublimation or thermal decomposition and the sintered lanthanum-containing niobium lump is cracked, and a method where non-granulated or granulated lanthanum-containing niobium powder is mixed with barium oxide, magnesium oxide or the like and a solvent such as acetone, alcohols, acetic acid esters or water, the mixture is sintered under highly reduced pressure, and the sintered lump is cracked and then dissolved in a solution of acid such as nitric acid or hydrochloric acid or in a solution containing a chelating agent.
The lanthanum-containing niobium powder granulated as such is improved in the press-molding property at the production of a sintered body. The mean particle size of the granulated powder is preferably from about 10 to about 500 xcexcm. If the mean particle size of the granulated powder is less than about 10 xcexcm, partial blocking takes place and the fluidity into a metal mold deteriorates, whereas if it exceeds about 500 xcexcm, the molded article after the press-molding is readily broken at the corner parts. The mean particle size of the granulated powder is more preferably from about 30 to about 250 xcexcm because a cathode agent can be easily impregnated at the manufacture of a capacitor after sintering the press-molded article.
The lanthanum-containing niobium sintered body for capacitors of the present invention is produced by sintering the above-described lanthanum-containing niobium powder or granulated lanthanum-containing niobium powder. The production method for the sintered body is not particularly limited, however, the sintered body may be obtained, for example, by press-molding the lanthanum-containing niobium powder into a predetermined shape and then heating it at about 500 to about 2,000xc2x0 C., preferably from about 900 to about 1,500xc2x0 C., more preferably from about 900 to about 1,300xc2x0 C., for about one minute to ten hours under a pressure of 10xe2x88x925 to 102 Pa (pascal).
In order to more improve the leakage current value of the thus-obtained lanthanum-containing niobium powder, granulated powder or sintered body, a part of the lanthanum-containing niobium powder, granulated powder or sintered body may be subjected to nitridation, boronization, carbonization, sulfidation or a plurality of these treatments.
Any of the obtained lanthanum-containing niobium nitride, lanthanum-containing niobium boride, lanthanum-containing niobium carbide and lanthanum-containing niobium sulfide may be contained or two or more thereof may also be contained in combination.
The amount bonded thereof, that is, the total content of nitrogen, boron, carbon and sulfur varies depending on the shape of the lanthanum-containing niobium powder, however, the total content is more than 0 ppm and not more than about 200,000 ppm, preferably about 50 to about 100,000 ppm, more preferably from about 200 to about 20,000 ppm. If the total content exceeds about 200,000 ppm, the capacitance properties are deteriorated and the fabricated product is not suitable as a capacitor.
The nitridation of the lanthanum-containing niobium powder, granulated powder or sintered body can be performed by any one of liquid nitridation, ion nitridation and gas nitridation or by a combination thereof. Among these, gas nitridation in a nitrogen gas atmosphere is preferred because the apparatus therefor is simple and the operation is easy. For example, the gas nitridation in a nitrogen gas atmosphere can be attained by allowing the above-described lanthanum-containing niobium powder, granulated powder or sintered body to stand in a nitrogen gas atmosphere. With an atmosphere temperature of about 2,000xc2x0 C. or less and a standing time of about 100 hours or less, a lanthanum-containing niobium powder, granulated powder or sintered body having an objective nitrided amount can be obtained. The treatment time can be shortened by performing this treatment at a higher temperature.
The boronization of the lanthanum-containing niobium powder, granulated powder or sintered body may be either gas boronization or solid-phase boronization. For example, the lanthanum-containing niobium powder, granulated powder or sintered body may be boronized by allowing it to stand together with a boron source such as boron pellet or boron halide (e.g., trifluoroboron), at about 2,000xc2x0 C. or less for approximately from about 1 minute to about 100 hours under reduced pressure.
The carbonization of the lanthanum-containing niobium powder, granulated powder or sintered body may be any one of gas carbonization, solid-phase carbonization and liquid carbonization. For example, the lanthanum-containing niobium powder, granulated powder or sintered body may be carbonized by allowing it to stand together with a carbon material or a carbon source such as an organic material having carbon (e.g., methane), at about 2,000xc2x0 C. or less under reduced pressure for approximately from about 1 minute to about 100 hours.
The sulfidation of the lanthanum-containing niobium powder, granulated powder or sintered body may be any one of gas sulfidation, ion sulfidation and solid-phase sulfidation. For example, the gas sulfidation in a sulfur gas atmosphere can be attained by allowing the lanthanum-containing niobium powder, granulated powder or sintered body to stand in a sulfur atmosphere. With an atmosphere temperature of about 2,000xc2x0 C. or less and a standing time of about 100 hours or less, a niobium powder, granulated powder or sintered body having an objective sulfudized amount can be obtained. The treatment time can be shortened by performing the treatment at a higher temperature.
(5) Capacitor Device
The manufacture of a capacitor device is described below.
For example, a lead wire comprising a valve-acting metal such as niobium or tantalum and having appropriate shape and length is prepared and this lead wire is integrally molded at the press-molding of the niobium powder such that a part of the lead wire is inserted into the inside of the molded article, whereby the lead wire is designed to work out to a leading line of the sintered body.
Using this sintered body as one of the electrodes, a capacitor can be manufactured by interposing a dielectric material between this one of the electrodes and the other electrode (counter electrode). The dielectric material used here for the capacitor is preferably a dielectric material mainly comprising niobium oxide. The dielectric material mainly comprising niobium oxide can be obtained, for example, by chemically forming the lanthanum-containing niobium sintered body as one part electrode in an electrolytic solution. For chemically forming the lanthanum-containing niobium electrode in an electrolytic solution, an aqueous protonic acid solution is generally used, such as aqueous about 0.1% phosphoric acid solution or aqueous sulfuric acid solution, or about 1% acetic acid solution or aqueous adipic acid solution. In the case of chemically forming the lanthanum-containing niobium electrode in an electrolytic solution to obtain a niobium oxide dielectric material, the capacitor of the present invention is an electrolytic capacitor and the lanthanum-containing niobium electrode serves as an anode.
In the capacitor of the present invention, the other electrode (counter electrode) to the niobium sintered body is not particularly limited and, for example, at least one material (compound) selected from electrolytic solutions, organic semiconductors and inorganic semiconductors known in the art of aluminum electrolytic capacitor, may be used.
Specific examples of the electrolytic solution include a dimethylformamide-ethylene glycol mixed solution having dissolved therein about 5% by mass of an isobutyltripropylammonium borotetrafluoride electrolyte, and a propylene carbonate-ethylene glycol mixed solution having dissolved therein about 7% by mass of tetraethylammonium borotetrafluoride.
Specific examples of the organic semiconductor include an organic semiconductor comprising a benzenepyrroline tetramer and chloranile, an organic semiconductor mainly comprising tetrathiotetracene, an organic semiconductor mainly comprising tetracyanoquinodimethane, and an electrically conducting polymer comprising a repeating unit represented by formula (1) or (2): 
wherein R1 to R4 each independently represents a monovalent group selected from the group consisting of a hydrogen atom, a linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated alkyl, alkoxy or alkylester group having from 1 to 10 carbon atoms, a halogen atom, a nitro group, a cyano group, a primary, secondary or tertiary amino group, a CF3 group, a phenyl group and a substituted phenyl group; each of the pairs R1 and R2, and R3 and R4 may combine at an arbitrary position to form a divalent chain for forming at least one 3-, 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-membered saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon cyclic structure together with the carbon atoms substituted by R1 and R2 or by R3 and R4; the cyclic bond chain may contain a bond of carbonyl, ether, ester, amide, sulfide, sulfinyl, sulfonyl and imino at an arbitrary position; X represents an oxygen atom, a sulfur atom or a nitrogen atom; R5 is present only when X is a nitrogen atom and independently represents hydrogen or a linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated alkyl group having from 1 to 10 carbon atoms.
In the present invention, R1 to R4 of formula (1) or (2) each independently preferably represents a hydrogen atom, a linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated alkyl or alkoxy group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, and each of the pairs R1 and R2, and R3 and R4 may combine with each other to form a ring.
In the present invention, the electrically conducting polymer comprising a repeating unit represented by formula (1) above is preferably an electrically conducting polymer comprising a structure unit represented by the following formula (3) as a repeating unit: 
wherein R6 and R7 each independently represents a hydrogen atom, a linear or branched, saturated or unsaturated alkyl group having from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, or a substituent for forming at least one 5-, 6- or 7-membered saturated hydrocarbon cyclic structure containing two oxygen atoms resulting from the alkyl groups combining with each other at an arbitrary position; and the cyclic structure includes a structure having a vinylene bond which may be substituted, and a phenylene structure which may be substituted.
The electrically conducting polymer containing such a chemical structure is electrically charged and a dopant is doped thereto. For the dopant, known dopants can be used without limitation.
Specific examples of the inorganic semiconductor include an inorganic semiconductor mainly comprising lead dioxide or manganese dioxide, and an inorganic semiconductor comprising triiron tetraoxide. These semiconductors may be used individually or in combination of two or more thereof.
Examples of the polymer containing a repeating unit represented by formula (1) or (2) include polyaniline, polyoxyphenylene, polyphenylene sulfide, polythiophene, polyfuran, polypyrrole, polymethylpyrrole, and substitution derivatives and copolymers thereof. Among these, preferred are polypyrrole, polythiophene and substitution derivatives thereof (e.g., poly(3,4-ethylenedioxythiophene)).
When the organic or inorganic semiconductor used has an electrical conductivity of 10xe2x88x922 to 103 Sxc2x7cmxe2x88x921, the fabricated capacitor can have a smaller impedance value and can be more increased in the capacitance at a high frequency.
The electrically conducting polymer layer is produced, for example, by a method of polymerizing a polymerizable compound comprising aniline, thiophene, furan, pyrrole, methylpyrrole or a substitution derivative thereof under the action of an oxidizing agent capable of undergoing a satisfactory oxidation reaction of dehydrogenating double oxidation. Examples of the polymerization reaction from the polymerizable compound (monomer) include vapor phase polymerization and solution polymerization. The electrically conducting polymer layer is formed on the surface of the niobium sintered body having thereon a dielectric material. In the case where the electrically conducting polymer is an organic solvent-soluble polymer capable of solution coating, a method of coating the polymer on the surface of the sintered body to form an electrically conducting polymer layer is used.
One preferred example of the production method using the solution polymerization is a method of dipping the niobium sintered body having formed thereon a dielectric layer in a solution containing an oxidizing agent (Solution 1) and subsequently dipping the sintered body in a solution containing a monomer and a dopant (Solution 2) to form an electrically conducting polymer on the surface of the sintered body. Also, the sintered body may be dipped in Solution 1 after it is dipped in Solution 2. Solution 2 used in the above-described method may be a monomer solution not containing a dopant. In the case of using a dopant, a solution containing an oxidizing agent may be allowed to be present together on use of the dopant.
Such an operation in the polymerization step is repeated once or more, preferably from 3 to 20 times, per the niobium sintered body having thereon a dielectric material, whereby a dense and stratified electrically conducting polymer layer can be easily formed.
In the production method of a capacitor according to the present invention, any oxidizing agent may be used insofar as it does not adversely affect the capacitor performance and the reductant of the oxidizing agent can work out to a dopant and elevate the electrically conductivity of the electrically conducting polymer. An industrially inexpensive compound facilitated in the handling at the production is preferred.
Specific examples of the oxidizing agent include Fe(III)-base compounds such as FeCl3, FeClO4 and Fe (organic acid anion) salt; anhydrous aluminum chloride/cupurous chloride; alkali metal persulfates, ammonium persulfates; peroxides; manganeses such as potassium permanganate; quinones such as 2,3-dichloro-5,6-dicyano-1,4-benzoquinone (DDQ), tetrachloro-1,4-benzoquinone and tetracyano-1,4-benzoquinone; halogens such as iodine and bromine; peracid; sulfonic acid such as sulfuric acid, fuming sulfuric acid, sulfur trioxide, chlorosulfonic acid, fluorosulfonic acid and amidosulfuric acid; ozone, etc. and a mixture of a plurality of these oxidations.
Examples of the fundamental compound of the organic acid anion for forming the above-described Fe (organic acid anion) salt include organic sulfonic acid, organic carboxylic acid, organic phosphoric acid and organic boric acid, etc. Specific examples of the organic sulfonic acid include benzenesulfonic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, methanesulfonic acid, ethanesulfonic acid, (xcex1-sulfonaphthalene, xcex2-sulfonaphthalene, naphthalenedisulfonic acid, alkylnaphthalenesulfonic acid (examples of the alkyl group include butyl, triisopropyl and di-tert-butyl), etc.
Specific examples of the organic carboxylic acid include acetic acid, propionic acid, benzoic acid and oxalic acid. Furthermore, polymer electrolyte anions such as polyacrylic acid, polymethacrylic acid, polystyrenesulfonic acid, polyvinylsulfonic acid, poly-xcex1-methylsulfonic acid polyvinylsulfate, polyethylenesulfonic acid and polyphosphoric acid may also be used in the present invention. These organic sulfuric acids and organic carboxylic acids are mere examples and the present invention is not limited thereto. Examples of the counter cation to the above-described anion include alkali metal ions such as H+, Na+ and K+, and ammonium ions substituted by a hydrogen atom, a tetramethyl group, a tetraethyl group, a tetrabutyl group or a tetraphenyl group, however, the present invention is not limited thereto. Among these oxidizing agents, more preferred are trivalent Fe-base compounds and oxidizing agents comprising cuprous chloride, an alkali persulfate, an ammonium persulfate, an acid or a quinone.
For the anion having a dopant ability which is allowed to be present together, if desired, in the production of a polymer composition for the electrically conducting polymer (anion other than the reductant anion of the oxidizing agent), an electrolyte anion having as a counter anion an oxidizing agent anion (a reductant of oxidizing agent) produced from the above-described oxidizing agent, or other electrolyte anion may be used. Specific examples thereof include protonic acid anions including halide anion of Group 5B elements, such as PF6xe2x88x92, SbF6xe2x88x92 and AsF6xe2x88x92; halide anion of Group 3B elements, such as BF4xe2x88x92; halogen anion such as Ixe2x88x92 (I3xe2x88x92), Brxe2x88x92 and Clxe2x88x92; perhalogenate anion such as ClO4xe2x88x92; Lewis acid anion such as AlCl4xe2x88x92, FeCl4xe2x88x92 and SnCl5xe2x88x92; inorganic acid anion such as NO3xe2x88x92 and SO42xe2x88x92; sulfonate anion such as p-toluenesulfonic acid, naphthalenesulfonic acid, and alkyl-substituted naphithalenesulfonic acid having from 1 to 5 carbon atoms (hereinafter simply referred to as xe2x80x9cC1-5xe2x80x9d); organic sulfonate anion such as CF3SO3xe2x88x92 and CH3SO3xe2x88x92; and carboxylate anion such as CH3COOxe2x88x92 and C6H5COOxe2x88x92.
Similarly to the above, polymer electrolyte anions such as polyacrylic acid, polymethacrylic acid, polystyrenesulfonic acid, polyvinylsulfonic acid, polyvinylsulfonic acid, poly-xcex1-methylsulfonic acid, polyethylenesulfonic acid and polyphosphoric acid may also be used, however, the present invention is not limited thereto. The anion is preferably a polymer-type or oligomer-type organic sulfonic acid compound anion or a polyphosphoric acid compound anion. For the anion-donating compound, an aromatic sulfonic acid compound (e.g., sodium dodecylbenzenesulfonate, sodium naphthalenesulfonate) is preferably used.
Among the organic sulfonate anions, the more effective dopant are a sulfoquinone compound having one or more sulfo-anion group (xe2x80x94SO3xe2x88x92) within the molecule and a quinone structure, and an anthracene sulfonate anion.
Examples of the fundamental skeleton for the sulfoquinone anion of the above-described sulfoquinone compound include p-benzoquinone, o-benzoquinone, 1,2-naphthoquinone, 1,4-naphthoquinone, 2,6-naphthoquinone, 9,10-anthraquinone, 1,4-anthraquinone, 1,2-anthraquinone, 1,4-chrysenequinone, 5,6-chrysenequinone, 6,12-chrysenequinone, acenaphthoquinone, acenaphthenequinone, camphorquinone, 2,3-bornanedione, 9,10-phenanthrenequinone and 2,7-pyrenequinone.
In the case where the other electrode (counter electrode) is solid, an electrical conducting layer may be provided thereon so as to attain good electrical contact with an exterior leading line (for example, lead frame), if desired.
The electrical conducting layer can be formed, for example, by the solidification of an electrically conducting paste, plating, metallization or formation of a heat-resistant electrically conducting resin film. Preferred examples of the electrically conducting paste include silver paste, copper paste, aluminum paste, carbon paste and nickel paste, and these may be used individually or in combination of two or more thereof. In the case of using two or more kinds of pastes, the pastes may be mixed or may be superposed one on another as separate layers. The electrically conducting paste applied is then solidified by allowing it to stand in air or under heating. Examples of the plating include nickel plating, copper plating, silver plating and aluminum plating. Examples of the vapor-deposited metal include aluminum, nickel, copper and silver.
More specifically, for example, carbon paste and silver paste are stacked in this order on the second electrode and these are molded with a material such as epoxy resin, thereby constructing a capacitor. This capacitor may have a niobium or tantalum lead which is sintered and molded integrally with the lanthanum-containing niobium sintered body or welded afterward.
The thus-constructed capacitor of the present invention is jacketed using, for example, resin mold, resin case, metallic jacket case, dipping of resin or laminate film, and then used as a capacitor product for various uses.
In the case where the other electrode (counter electrode) is liquid, the capacitor constructed by the above-described two electrodes and a dielectric material is housed, for example, in a can electrically connected to the another part electrode to form a capacitor. In this case, the electrode side of the lanthanum-containing niobium sintered body is guided outside through a niobium or tantalum lead described above and at the same time, insulated from the can using an insulating rubber or the like.
By manufacturing a sintered body for capacitors using the niobium powder produced according to the embodiment of the present invention described in the foregoing pages and fabricating a capacitor from the sintered body, a capacitor having a good heat resistance, a small leakage current and good reliability can be obtained.
The capacitor of the present invention has a large electrostatic capacitance for the volume as compared with conventional tantalum capacitors and more compact capacitor products can be obtained.
The capacitor having these properties of the present invention can be applied to uses as a bypass or coupling capacitor in an analog or digital circuit and as a large-capacitance smoothing capacitor used in the light source circuit and also to uses of conventional tantalum capacitor.
In general, such a capacitor is used in an electronic circuit on great occasions and therefore, when the capacitor of the present invention is used, the restriction in displacement of electronic parts or discharge of heat is relieved and a highly reliable electronic circuit can be housed in a narrower space than in conventional techniques.
Furthermore, when the capacitor of the present invention is used, a highly reliable electronic instrument more compact than conventional ones, such as computer, computer peripheral equipment such as PC card, mobile equipment such as portable telephone, home appliances, equipment mounted on a car, artificial satellite and communication equipment, can be obtained.
The present invention will now be explained more specifically with reference to the examples, but is not particularly limited to the following examples.
The capacitance and the leakage current value of the sintered body of a niobium powder containing at least one element selected from the group consisting of chromium, molybdenum, tungsten boron, aluminum, gallium, indium thallium, cerium, neodymium, titanium, rhenium, ruthenium, rhodium, palladium, silver, zinc, silicon, germanium, tin, phosphorus, arsenic, bismuth, rubidium, cesium, magnesium, strontium, barium, scandium, yttrium, lanthanum, praseodymium, samarium, europium, gadolinium, terbium, dysprosium, holmium, erbium, thulium, ytterbium, lutetium, hafnium, vanadium, osmium, iridium, platinum, gold, cadmium, mercury, lead, sulfur, selenium and tellurium (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cniobium sintered bodyxe2x80x9d or simply xe2x80x9csintered bodyxe2x80x9d) were measured by the following methods.
Measurement of the Capacitance of the Sintered Body
The niobium sintered body immersed in a 30% sulfuric acid and a tantalum electrode in the sulfuric acid were connected by a measuring apparatus made by Hewlett Packard Co., Ltd., under the trademark of xe2x80x9cPrecision LCR meter HP4284Axe2x80x9d to measure the capacitance at room temperature. The capacitance (unit: xcexcFxc2x7V/g) at 120 Hz was regarded as the capacitance of the sintered body.
Measurement of the Leakage Current of the Sintered Body
A voltage that was 70% of the forming voltage (direct current) applied to form the dielectric was continuously applied for 3 minutes between the sintered body immersed in a 20% aqueous solution of phosphoric acid and an electrode in the aqueous solution of phosphoric acid at room temperature. The current value measured was regarded as the leakage current value (i.e., LC value with a unit of xcexcA/g) of the sintered body. In the present invention, a voltage of 14 V was applied.
The capacitance and the leakage current value of the chip capacitor processed in the Examples were measured as follows.
Measurement of the Capacitance of the Capacitor
The LCR measuring apparatus made by Hewlett Packard Co., Ltd. was connected between the two terminals of the produced chip capacitor to measure the capacitance at room temperature. The capacitance at 120 Hz was regarded as the capacitance of the chip capacitor.
Measurement of the Leakage Current of the Capacitor
A direct current voltage was selected from the rated voltages of 2.5 V, 4 V, 6.3 V, 10 V, 16 V, and 25 V so that the selected voltage might be the closest to about ⅓ to about xc2xc of the forming voltage applied to prepare a dielectric, and continuously applied between the two terminals of the chip capacitor for one minute at room temperature. The current value measured one minute later was regarded as the leakage current value of the chip capacitor. In the present invention, a voltage of 6.3 V was applied.